<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Year one by Bethie0608</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602369">Year one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608'>Bethie0608</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annalis' Hogwarts Experience [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalis and her twin, Marie, are both accepted to Hogwarts. The girls attend school with their best friend, Wonho (a year older), and his group of friends as well as befriending the golden trio and Draco. Can Annalis help her friends overcome their differences? And what will happen when her twin's best friend is taken into the Chamber of Secrets? </p><p>(Set in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters nor do I own the story line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annalis' Hogwarts Experience [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anna! Marie! Your letters are here!” Father calls to the twin girls, both of whom grin at each other before racing down the stairs. <br/>  “Girls! No running in the house!” Mother scolds, looking away from the decorations she's putting up in the living room. <br/>  “Sorry, mother.” Both girls bow their heads causing their mother to smile as she goes back to her wand work. The girls approach their father, slowly, almost unable to contain their excitement. <br/>  “Father?” Marie inquires quietly causing the tall man to turn around with a grin. <br/>  “Here.” He hands both girls an envelope with emerald green ink on the front. The girls high five each other causing their father to laugh softly. <br/>  “Why don't you two go help your mother in the living room?” He says, gesturing toward the other room. <br/>  “Yes, Father.” The girls say in unison as they go into the other room. </p><p>  Twenty minutes later, there's a frantic knocking at the door causing Annalis to sigh and stand up. <br/>  “I'll get it. It's probably Wonho anyway.” She heads for the door after her parents nod. <br/>  “Anna! Did you get it?” The brown haired boy asks excitedly when she opens the door. <br/>  “Of course I did. Are you crazy?” The younger blonde girl asks her best friend, who grins at her. <br/>  “Awesome. And Marie?” He asks curiously, causing her to nod. <br/>  “She got hers too.” She replies with a grin as he holds up his hand for a high five. <br/>  “What houses do you think we'll be in, Won?” Annalis asks as they walk toward the living room. <br/>  “You'll for sure be in Slytherin with me and I could see Marie being in Hufflepuff.” He replies with a grin as they enter the living room. <br/>  “Oh happy birthday by the way guys.” He says looking from Annalis to Marie. </p><p>*Time skip - 1 ½ months*</p><p>  Finally the day has arrived, Annalis thinks to herself as she dresses. <br/>  “Anna!” Marie knocks before entering her twin’s room. <br/>  “Come on! We're gonna be late!” Marie scolds her elder sister. <br/>  “Well come on then.” Annalis giggles as she grabs Marie's arm and pulls her downstairs. </p><p>  They arrive at King's Cross Station exactly ten minutes before the train leaves. <br/>  “Hurry now!” Father says as he takes Annalis’ hand and leads her through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. The girls kiss their parent’s cheeks in turn before dashing onto the train. <br/>  “Where should we sit’ Anna?” Marie asks quietly as she wraps her arm around Annalis’ arm. <br/>  “Well, Won told me this morning to find him on the train so we should probably do that.” Annalis says causing her sister to nod. Before they could take two steps, a compartment door to their left opens. <br/>  “Anna! Marie! In here!” Wonho's voice floats out to them causing them to grin and duck into the room. <br/>  “Hey Wonho.” Both girls say as they walk into the compartment. <br/>  “Hey.” He greets back as Marie flops into the last open seat and Wonho pulls Annalis down on his lap. <br/>  “Guys this is Annalis, my best friend and her twin sister, Marie.” Wonho tells the other six guys in the compartment. <br/>  “This is Shownu, a third year, Minhyuk, a second year, Kihyun, also a second year, Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s brother, Jooheon, Kihyun’s brother and Changkyun, Shownu’s brother.” Wonho tells Annalis and Marie, who nod. Annalis’ stomach rumbles under Wonho’s hand causing him to laugh. <br/>  “Hungry, Anna?” He asks, causing her to nod and open her backpack. She pulls out a container of cookies causing his eyes to widen. <br/>  “You're gonna share right?” He asks, not taking his eyes off the cookies in her hand. <br/>  “What is that?” Minhyuk asks, eyeing the container. <br/>  “Remember the cookies I got for Christmas last year?” Wonho asks, glancing up at him as Annalis passes a cookie to Marie and Minhyuk nods vigorously. <br/>  “Her mom made them.” Wonho replies as he accepts a cookie from Annalis, who then hands the container to Hyungwon, beside Wonho. <br/>  “Take one and pass it around please?” She smiles and he nods, taking a cookie then passing the box to Minhyuk. <br/>  The nine of them talk about the summer and the events of the past year for most of the train ride, eventually changing into their robes. As they climb off the train, the five first years wave goodbye to the older ones and follow the others. <br/>  About halfway across the lake, Annalis turns to the other four passengers of her boat, with a grin, and notices that Changkyun looks terrified. <br/>  “What's wrong, Changkyun?” She asks the younger boy causing him to look up at her. <br/>  “What if I'm not in Slytherin like Shownu?” He asks, tears welling up in his eyes. <br/>  “It shouldn't matter. Your brother loves you no matter what.” Marie says as Annalis wraps her arm around the boy. <br/>  "What will you do if you're not in the same house?” He asks the girls, looking back and forth between them. <br/>  “We're more than likely not gonna be in the same house.” Marie replies with a shrug as Changkyun's eyes widen. <br/>  “How do you know?” He asks in shock causing Annalis and Marie to giggle. <br/>  “We just do and we're okay with it.” Marie smiles at the boy, who somewhat smiles back.<br/>  “Okay.” He says, seemingly feeling better. They climb out of the boat after it docks and follow Hagrid to a big room with a severe looking woman in it. <br/>  “My name is Professor McGonagall. Please wait here for a moment.” She says before disappearing through a door. It's quiet for a second before everyone starts whispering about the sorting ceremony and the flying car they thought they saw. <br/>  Professor McGonagall walks back into the room about five minutes later causing the whole room to fall silent.  <br/>  “We're ready for you now.” She says with a small smile before leading them into the great hall. <br/>  Murmurs go around the room as the first years walk through and Annalis hears her name. When she looks over she sees her best friend waving at her causing her to roll her eyes but wave back anyway. Professor McGonagall begins calling names from a piece of parchment. <br/>  “Hyungwon Lee.” She calls after a while causing the boy to gulp as Annalis reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. He sits on the stool after walking slowly to the front and the professor places the sorting hat on his head. <br/>  “Slytherin!” It shouts after a second and Hyungwon visibly relaxes. He high fives Annalis and Jooheon as he heads to the Slytherin table. <br/>  “Annalis Karver.” She hears the professor call and she turns, hugs Marie then heads up to sit on the stool. She closes her eyes as the professor places the sorting hat on her head. <br/>  “Slytherin!” It yells a second later causing her eyes to pop open and a grin to split her face. <br/>  “Marie Karver.” Professor McGonagall says as Annalis sits in between Wonho and Hyungwon. <br/>  “Hufflepuff!” The hat shouts a second after it touches Marie’s head. As she bounces off to her table, she catches Annalis’ eye and blows her a kiss. <br/>  “Changkyun Sohn.” Annalis hears Professor McGonagall say and glances up to see him walk nervously to the stool. <br/>  “Slytherin!” The sorting hat shouts out causing the boy to almost literally melt off the stool. He bounces over to sit across from Annalis and grin at her. <br/>  “Ginerva Weasley.” The professor calls out causing a blonde boy to scoff. <br/>  “Another Weasley.” He murmurs causing the two boys on either side of him to snicker. <br/>  “Gryffindor!” The hat shouts out and the little red haired girl bounces to the table across the room. <br/>  “Jooheon Yoo.” Professor McGonagall calls, causing Jooheon to jump and scurry up to the front. <br/>  “Slytherin!” The hat yells and Jooheon scrambles over to the table, sitting next to Changkyun. <br/>  “Hey Won. Why is that chair empty?” Annalis points to the teacher's table after getting her best friend's attention. Wonho shrugs as the blonde boy glances up at her. <br/>  “Professor Snape must have been busy.” He tells her, causing her to raise her eyebrow. <br/>  “Too busy to attend the sorting ceremony?” She scoffs, surprising the pale boy. <br/>  Before he can say anything though, a door opens and in walks Professor Snape, looking seriously mad. He whispers something to Professor McGonagall and they both leave the great hall. Professor Dumbledore stands up and says a few things, including introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, before leaving as well. Mountains of food appear on the table and everyone starts to eat. <br/>  After a while Professors Dumbledore and Snape walk back into the great hall with Professor McGonagall coming in shortly after. <br/>  As the feast draws to a close, Dumbledore stands again and says a few more things before sending everyone on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annalis laughs hard at Wonho’s comment about Professor Lockhart as she follows him and the rest of the Quidditch team to the pitch.<br/>  As they arrive on the field, they see a bunch of people in red and gold soaring around on their brooms. Four people land in front of them, the captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood, the Weasley twins and a boy with a scar on his forehead. <br/>  “Harry Potter?” Annalis whispers to Wonho, who nods as three girls land next to them. Annalis watches Wood and the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint argue about practicing and talk about Slytherin’s new seeker, Draco. <br/>  Another Weasley and a girl with bushy brown hair make their way across the field. Draco makes a rude comment about Gryffindor’s brooms. <br/>  “At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in.” The bushy haired girl tells Draco in a sharp tone. <br/>  “They got in on pure talent.” Draco glares at her as Wonho, Shownu and Annalis snicker quietly. <br/>  “No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood.” Annalis gasps as a series of events that results in the younger Weasley boy, Ron, burping up slugs and Draco on the ground laughing, unfolds. <br/>  “What is wrong with you?” Annalis bursts, pulling her arm away from Wonho, who is trying to stop her, and marches up to Draco as he stands back up. <br/>  “What do you mean?” He raises his eyebrow at her. Instead of answering him, she pulls her arm back and punches him in the stomach. <br/>  “You can be a jerk all you want but don't use that word. Don't touch me.” She tells Flint as he starts towards her and Wonho steps up beside her followed closely by Shownu. <br/>  “Enjoy practice, you two.” She directs at Wonho and Shownu then glares at Draco again before leaving the quidditch pitch. <br/>  She wanders the grounds until she finds Marie down by the lake with the Weasley girl and a pale blonde girl. <br/>  “Hey sis.” Annalis says loudly, catching all three girls’ attention. <br/>  “Hi Anna. This is Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.” Marie greets her twin with a hug. <br/>  “Hi. I'm Annalis. I just sort of met three of your brothers on the quidditch pitch.” She says to Ginny, whose eyes widen. <br/>  “What happened?” Marie asks Annalis as the three girls look on in curiosity. <br/>  “Gryffindor was on the pitch when we got there and Draco called the bushy haired friend of Harry Potter’s, a mudblood and Ron, Ginny’s brother, tried to curse him but it backfired so when the Gryffindor team left the pitch, I called Draco a jerk and punched him in the stomach.” Annalis grins at the three girls, who grin back. <br/>  “That's awesome.” Ginny says she high fives Annalis. <br/>  “Yep. Let's go eat. I have to help Hyungwon and Changkyun with their homework.” She grins and leads them back up to the castle. They see Professor McGonagall talking to Harry and Ron as they enter the great hall. <br/>  After lunch, Annalis makes her way to the common room followed by Hyungwon, Changkyun and Wonho. <br/>  “Did you really punch Draco Malfoy in the stomach in front of the whole quidditch team?” Hyungwon asks, causing Wonho to start laughing. <br/>  “Yes, I did.” She says with a grin as Changkyun turns to her. <br/>  “Aren't you afraid of what he might do?” He asks her quietly as they enter the common room to see Draco laying across one of the couches with Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from him. <br/>  “Why should I be? Because he's gonna tell his daddy that a little girl punched him?” She says loud enough for Draco to hear her, watching him stiffen slightly at the sound of her voice. <br/>  “How well will that go over with Mr. Malfoy do you think?” She grins at the three boys as she sits at a table. <br/>  “Anyway enough about that. You three have homework to do.” She says causing all three boys to groan. <br/>  “How do you finish yours so quickly?” Wonho whines as he pulls out a roll of parchment and a quill. <br/>  “Because I actually pay attention in class instead of sleeping, Won.” She grins at him as he grumbles about little sisters under his breath. <br/>  She feels eyes on her while she's helping Hyungwon word a sentence and looks over to find Draco staring at her. <br/>  “Need something, Draco?” She asks, raising her eyebrow at him causing him to shake his head and look away. <br/>  “There's going to be some serious backlash if you don't stop, Anna.” Wonho whispers to her over the top of his potions essay. <br/>  “Bring it.” She shrugs with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween has finally arrived and Annalis has been bouncing up and down all day. <br/>  “Seriously, Anna, calm down.” Minhyuk tells her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing. <br/>  “I can't, Hyuk. I'm too excited. Where are the others?” She asks Minhyuk and Jooheon, who both shrug. <br/>  "Ah there's Wonho and Kihyun.” Jooheon says, pointing down the corridor. <br/>  “What took you two so long?” Annalis asks them as they come to a stop. <br/>  “We had to drop off our bags after meeting with Professor Snape. Where's Shownu, Hyungwon and Changkyun?” Kihyun asks, glancing between the three. <br/>  “No idea. Hyungie and Kyunnie disappeared after class and I haven't seen Nunu all day.” Annalis replies, looking around and trying to spot their missing friends. She sees Shownu and Hyungwon as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan go speeding by causing Annalis to chuckle. <br/>  “Where's Changkyun?” Wonho asks Shownu, who shrugs before glancing at Hyungwon. <br/>  “Bathroom.” Hyungwon replies as Changkyun runs up. <br/>  “Sorry, guys. Let's go.” Changkyun exclaims excitedly. Annalis waves to Ginny, Marie and Luna as she passes their tables. She spends the whole feast eating and cracking jokes with everyone around her, even Draco. <br/>  As they leave the great hall, they find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the corridor in front of what looks like Mrs. Norris’ dead body and writing on the wall. <br/>  “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware!” Annalis mumbles to Wonho and Kihyun, who shrug. <br/>  “Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!” Draco yells causing Annalis to glare at the side of his head and smack him. <br/>  “What did I tell you, Draco? Do not use that word.” She growls at him as he rubs his head and Filch pushes his way through the crowd. <br/>  Filch starts yelling about how the three of them had killed his cat then Professor Dumbledore came and whisked them all away along with Professor Lockhart. <br/>  The prefects ushered everyone to their common rooms as soon as the professors, Filch and the three Gryffindors were gone. <br/>  Over the next week all anyone could talk about was Mrs. Norris. Annalis had heard from Marie that Ginny was really upset about Mrs. Norris. <br/>  Annalis, however, was curious about the Chamber of Secrets so she conned Kihyun, Wonho and Hyungwon into going to the library with her. They snag a table, somewhat close to Ron as Harry walks in. Annalis skims through her copy of Hogwarts: A History until she finds what she's looking for. She reads the passage twice before turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione, having overheard their conversation. <br/>  “Hey, Hermione? I heard you were looking for this. You can borrow mine.” Annalis holds out her copy of Hogwarts: A History to her. <br/>  “You're the one who smacked Malfoy on Halloween, right?” Harry asks curiously, causing her to nod. <br/>  “Yessir. I also punched him in the stomach after Ron’s spell backfired.” She grins as Ron makes a face while Harry and Hermione’s eyes widen. <br/>  “So why did you smack Malfoy?” Hermione asks as she flips through the book. <br/>  “I hate the word he used.” Annalis replies with a shrug as Hermione looks at her with wide eyes. <br/>  “Come on, boys. We have class.” Annalis turns to her companions after waving at Harry, Ron and Hermione. <br/>  Hyungwon and Annalis are coming out of class when they see Harry and Ron duck into a girl’s bathroom. <br/>  “I don't even want to know.” Hyungwon says, rolling his eyes as Changkyun and Jooheon join them. <br/>  “That's Myrtle’s bathroom, Hyungie. Let's wait.” Annalis grins mischievously and pulls the other three to lean against the wall. <br/>  Harry, Ron and Hermione come out of the bathroom as the Gryffindor prefect and Ron’s brother, Percy stops at the top of the stairs. The four Slytherins snicker as Percy yells at his brother then stalks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Annalis, can I talk to you for a second?” Hermione asks, standing beside her at the Slytherin table with a book in her hands. Annalis glances up to her before nodding and standing up, ignoring Draco’s glare. She follows Hermione out of the great hall and stops when Hermione turns around, holding out the book. <br/>  “You were looking for information on the Chamber of Secrets right?” Hermione asks a little nervously causing Annalis to nod as she takes the book. <br/>  “I've been wondering who the heir is.” Annalis admits, scratching her neck as Hermione raises her eyebrow. <br/>  “You don't know?” She asks simply causing Annalis to shake her head. <br/>  “Nope. I mean evidence would point to someone from my own house but no one has a clue. Not even Draco, who thinks he knows everything.” She replies causing Hermione to chuckle. <br/>  “Not too fond of the prince of Slytherin are we?” Hermione asks with a grin as they walk back towards the great hall. <br/>  “Draco is not the prince of Slytherin and if he wasn't so caught up in what his daddy has to say he'd be a better person.” Annalis replies with a shrug before heading back to her table. <br/>  “What was that about?” Draco asks as Annalis sits down. <br/>  “Nothing you need to worry about, Draco.” She replies before turning to Wonho and the others. <br/>  “I'll tell you later.” She whispers causing them to nod before heading off to class. <br/>  As Saturday approached, the school’s excitement only rose. It was the first quidditch match of the year and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. <br/>  “Let's go down to the pitch and get good seats.” Minhyuk says after Annalis shoved half a piece of toast in her mouth. The six of them made their way down to the quidditch pitch and grabbed seats in front. Annalis waved to Ron, Hermione and Ginny as she saw them across the way. They watch Wood and Marcus shake hands then everyone is up in the air. <br/>  Annalis is watching with rapt attention when she notices something odd, one of the bludgers keeps going after Harry. <br/>  “Hey, Ki? Are bludgers supposed to do that?” She asks, pointing to Harry being chased across the field by the bludger in question. <br/>  “Definitely not.” Kihyun replies as the Weasley twins signal for a time out. <br/>  “That means someone’s messed with it right?” Jooheon asks, causing Annalis and Kihyun to nod. <br/>  “I hope Harry’s alright.” Changkyun says as they watch the Gryffindor team argue on the field. A moment or two later, everyone is back on their brooms and Harry is doing crazy maneuvers to avoid the bludger. <br/>  After a while he stops, staring at the laughing Draco and the bludger slams into his arm. The entire group winces as he avoids the bludger again and shoots toward Draco, who flails out of the way. Annalis watches as Harry outstretches his uninjured arm and snatches something out of the sky. <br/>  When he crashes to the ground, Annalis and the five boys beside her rush down to the field. <br/>  “Come to laugh at Potter with us?” Draco asks smugly as they approach and Annalis scoffs. <br/>  “Actually we've come to see if Harry was alright and congratulate Gryffindor on their win. You know, seeing as how our seeker sucks.” She replies snarkily as Wonho and Shownu join the others. The, now, group of eight walk away from the rest of the shocked Slytherin team in time to see Lockhart ‘fix' Harry’s arm. Ron and Hermione help Harry off the field and a thought occurs to Annalis. <br/>  “Draco!” She calls out causing the blonde to turn. <br/>  “Yes, Annalis?” He responds somewhat annoyed. <br/>  “What did you do to the bludger?” She asks sternly, watching his eyes widen in surprise. <br/>  “I didn't do anything to it! I don't know why it was after Potter like that!” He responds sounding shocked as she nods slightly. <br/>  “Why would you think it was me?” He asks, a wounded tone to his voice. <br/>  “Your track record.” She replies, deadpan before turning to head back to the castle. <br/>  “Where are we going?” Hyungwon asks as the boys, minus Wonho and Shownu, follow her. <br/>  “Hospital wing. I've gotta talk to Hermione.” She says, racing up the stairs towards the hospital wing. <br/>  The group of six reaches the hospital wing just as the rest of the Gryffindor team bursts through the door. <br/>  “Wait here.” Annalis tells the boys before following the team into the room. <br/>  “Hermione? May I speak with you for a second?” Annalis asks, tapping Hermione's shoulder. Hermione glances at Ron before nodding and following Annalis out of the hospital wing. <br/>  “It wasn't Draco, the bludger I mean.” Annalis tells Hermione as they reach the boys leaning against the wall. <br/>  “How do you know?” Hermione asks curiously and Annalis shrugs. <br/>  “I asked him.” She replies causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. <br/>  “And you believe him?” Hermione asks skeptically, causing Annalis to chuckle. <br/>  “Yes, I'm a human lie detector, Hermione. No one can lie to me.” The boys beside her all mod carefully. <br/>  “She's the scariest first year I've ever met.” Kihyun mumbles causing Annalis to laugh. <br/>  “Anyway I figured I'd let you know. I'll meet you at the library tomorrow.” Annalis grins and Hermione nods before turning back to the hospital wing. <br/>  “Oh tell Harry to get better soon and the team congrats on the win please.” Annalis says as Hermione opens the door. <br/>  “Of course, Anna.” Hermione grins before stepping inside. <br/>  It's been hours since the quidditch match and everyone has gone to bed except Annalis. She's sat in a chair by the fire, watching it dance slowly. She hears the quiet shuffling of feet on stone and smiles, still unmoving. <br/>  “I know you're there.” She says, still looking into the fire. She hears a sigh and more shuffling as the person sits in the chair across from her. <br/>  “Did you need something, Draco?” She asks, her eyes flashing to him quickly then back to the fire. <br/>  “Couldn't sleep. Didn't think anyone would be up.” He replies quietly and she nods. <br/>  “I can't sleep either. I'm worried about how things are in the castle.” She replies, not looking at him as he looks up at her. <br/>  “What things?” Draco asks curiously, causing her to look at him finally. <br/>  “Mrs. Norris has been petrified, Draco. The ‘heir of Slytherin’ has returned to Hogwarts and people think it's you.” She replies in a deadpan tone. <br/>  “Wait, people think it's me? Why?” He asks in shock causing Annalis to roll her eyes. <br/>  “Draco, it's a well known fact that your father was a death eater, add what you said on Halloween to that? You set yourself up for it.” She watches multiple emotions flit across his face before he looks down in shame. <br/>  “Well I feel like a right proper git.” he sighs, running his hands over his face. <br/>  “You are a right proper git, Draco, but you can change that.” She replies with a grin causing him to raise his eyebrow. <br/>  “Have you met my father, Annalis?” He asks cautiously as she nods. <br/>  “As a matter of fact I have, Draco. I hate him, no offense.” She replies and he shakes his head. <br/>  “None taken. I'm actually getting there myself.” He admits then realizes what he said.<br/>  “Don't tell anyone I said that. I just don't want to be like him.” He says, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands. <br/>  “Then don't.” Annalis replies quietly causing his head to snap up to her. <br/>  “What?” He asks curiously, sure he heard her wrong. <br/>  “Don't be like him. You have the power to choose who you want to be, Draco. You don't have to be the bad guy.” Annalis says, standing up from her chair and heading towards her dorm. <br/>  “Goodnight, Draco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annalis wandered into the common room the next morning to find Draco asleep in the chair. She chuckled to herself before promptly striding over to him. <br/>  “Draco, you need to get up now.” She whispers, shaking him slightly. He bolts upright as Annalis steps back. <br/>  “Oh Anna. It's just you.” He says, relaxing slightly as she raises her eyebrow. <br/>  “Are you coming to breakfast or no?” She asks Draco as she's joined by Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun. <br/>  “Oh yeah. I'll be there shortly.” Draco says, heading towards the dorm slowly. <br/>  “Well that's new.” Minhyuk comments, throwing an arm around Annalis’ shoulders. <br/>  “Things change when you're honest, Hyuk.” Annalis grins at him as they make their way to the great hall. <br/>  Just as Annalis finishes her breakfast, Hermione comes running into the great hall and all the way to the Slytherin table.<br/>  “Anna...I…need…to...talk...to...you.” Hermione says in between pants as Draco raises an eyebrow at the disheveled Gryffindor. <br/>  “Of course, ‘Mione.” Annalis says, standing up to follow Hermione. <br/>  “I'll be right back, guys.” She says to her brothers and Draco, who nod. She follows the still panting Hermione out of the great hall. <br/>  “What happened, Hermione?” Annalis asks curiously as soon as the Gryffindor catches her breath. <br/>  “Harry came back to the common room this morning with new information. There's been another attack and another visit from the house elf.” Hermione says, causing Annalis’ eyes to widen. <br/>  “Another attack? Wait, a house elf?” Annalis asks in shock as Hermione facepalms. <br/>  “I forgot to tell you about Dobby. He's a house elf that went to Harry’s aunt and uncle’s over the summer and tried to stop Harry from coming back to school.” Hermione explains quickly before moving on. <br/>  “He showed up in the hospital wing last night. Apparently the Chamber was opened before plus he bewitched the bludger hoping to send Harry home.” Hermione finishes causing Annalis’ eyebrows to furrow. <br/>  “Weird house elf. Who was attacked?” Annalis asks somewhat nervously. <br/>  “A first year named Colin Creevey.” Hermione says quietly as a Hufflepuff boy passes by. <br/>  “Camera boy?” Annalis asks as realization dawns on her and Hermione nods. <br/>  “Thanks, ‘Mione.” Annalis says as they walk back into the great hall. Hermione nods and heads over to the Gryffindor table. <br/>  “What happened?” Jooheon asks as Annalis sits in between him and Hyungwon. Annalis repeats what Hermione said to her brothers and Draco, watching as Draco goes pale. <br/>  “What is it, Draco?” Shownu asks curiously and Draco glances up, locking eyes with Annalis, looking sick. <br/>  “I just remembered something that my father told me. The Chamber was opened fifty years ago and a muggle-born girl died.” He says quietly causing the whole group to go silent for a moment. <br/>  “We can't let it get that far.” Annalis says after a few seconds, glancing around to meet everyone's eyes as they nod. <br/>  After the news of Colin’s attack had spread through the school, people were trading ‘talisman' and most of the first years wouldn't go anywhere alone. Annalis had heard from Marie that Ginny was very upset by recent events but that Marie and Luna had managed to calm her. <br/>  When Professor Snape came around to see who was staying for the holidays, Annalis and all of the boys, including Draco, stayed as per Hermione's request. <br/>  “Why did she want you to stay?” Draco asks curiously at breakfast one morning.<br/>  “Dray, you should know why she wanted me to stay. You've come to the library with us.” Annalis deadpans at the blonde, who shrugs. <br/>  “I've kind of been to the library with you guys.” He replies somewhat softly. <br/>  “Well it's not my fault that you won't apologize, Dray.” Annalis replies sternly causing her brothers to chuckle. <br/>  “Anyway, come on Hyungie, Joo and Kyun, we have class.” She stands from the table followed by the three boys. <br/>  A couple of days later, Wonho and Minhyuk come running excitedly into the great hall. <br/>  “Anna!” Minhyuk shouts as he slides to a stop beside her. <br/>  “What? Merlin, Minhyuk, you don't have to shout. I'm right here.” Annalis says, glancing from Minhyuk to Wonho. <br/>  “They're starting a duelling club, sis.” Wonho says, practically bouncing up and down as Annalis’ face lights up. <br/>  “We're doing it.” She grins at the boys before looking at Draco, who nods. <br/>  The closer it got to eight o’clock, the more excited the group got until they finally headed for the great hall. They stopped behind Harry, Ron and Hermione, somewhat listening to their conversation. <br/>  “As long as it's not -” Harry's statement is cut off with a groan from both him and her whole group. Professors Lockhart and Snape walked onto the stage and Lockhart waved an arm for silence. <br/>  “Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?” Lockhart asks, flashing his ‘charming' smile at everyone. <br/>  “Unfortunately.” Draco mumbles causing Annalis and the boys to snicker. As Lockhart continues to talk, Annalis lets her eyes wander, glancing at the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She looks back at the stage to see Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. Lockhart explains the positioning then is disarmed and flung across the room by Snape. Annalis and her fellow Syltherins cheer as she hears Hermione speak. <br/>  “Do you think he's all right?” She asks, standing on tiptoes. <br/>  “Who cares?” Harry, Ron and Annalis reply causing Hermione to glare at them as the three high five. <br/>  Lockhart and Snape put everyone in pairs: Ron and Seamus, Harry and Draco, Hermione and Millicent as well as Annalis and Pansy. <br/>  “Be nice.” Annalis and Draco say to each other as they pass. <br/>  “I said disarm only!” Lockhart shouts causing Annalis to turn and survey the room, holding Pansy’s wand in her hand. Draco was on the floor, Ron was holding Seamus up and Millicent had Hermione in a headlock. Annalis rolls her eyes as Harry pulls Millicent off Hermione. <br/>  Snape suggests Harry and Draco as an example as Annalis hands Pansy her wand. <br/>  “This can't be good.” Shownu says as the boys come to stand beside Annalis. They watch as the boys take their places, both with a professor beside them. <br/>  “Serpensortia!” Draco shouts causing Annalis to groan as a snake erupts from the end of his wand. <br/>  Lockhart proceeds to launch the snake up in the air. It lands and locks it's gaze onto Justin, a Hufflepuff boy. Harry steps forward and hisses at the snake causing it to drop down into a coil and look at him. <br/>  “What do you think you're playing at?” Justin shouts as Harry grins at him. Annalis shares a wide eyed look with Hermione as Snape waves his wand and makes the snake disappear. <br/>  “Library.” Annalis mouths to Hermione, who nods, as Ron ushers her and Harry out of the room. <br/>  “My room. Now.” Annalis turns to the boys as Draco joins them and they all nod. <br/>  “Harry's a Parselmouth?” Kihyun exclaims as they walk into Annalis’ room. <br/>  “Apparently.” Annalis replies, beginning to pace the room as the boys take up residence on her bed. <br/>  “But I thought his whole family were in Gryffindor?” Minhyuk says, looking thoroughly confused. <br/>  “From what Hermione told me they were. His father was a Potter and they’ve always been Gryffindor. His mother was muggle-born and also in Gryffindor.” Annalis replies, still pacing. <br/>  “I highly doubt he's the heir though.” Draco comments, causing the other boys to nod. <br/>  “As do I but us knowing doesn't stop the rest of the school from assuming he is.” Annalis says, glancing at the boys. <br/>  “How can Harry be a Parselmouth?” Shownu asks after it had been quiet for a few minutes. <br/>  “I don't know, Nunu. I don't think it's possible that he was born with it.” Annalis replies with a shrug. <br/>  “We're gonna find out right, Lis?” Draco asks somewhat softly. She nods as she watches emotions flit across his face. <br/>  “Eventually but for now let's focus on stopping the attacks and making sure no one dies.” She looks around at the boys as they nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Annalis sat in class next to Hyungwon, fiddling with her quill. <br/>  “Attack! Attack! No mortal or ghost is safe! Another attack! Run for your lives! Attack!” Peeves could be heard shouting in the hall causing all the students including Annalis and the boys to jump up and rush out into the hall. <br/>  Annalis pushed through the students in front of her to see Harry standing next to Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, both of whom seemed to be frozen. Professor McGonagall creates a loud bang and orders everyone back to class. <br/>  “It can't be Harry right?” Jooheon whispers to Annalis, who shakes her head. <br/>  “No, Harry was in the hospital wing when Colin was attacked but we have to find out who it was.” She replies as she takes her seat.<br/>  In the weeks leading up to Christmas break, people seemed to avoid Harry wherever he went except the Weasley twins. They would shout about Harry needing to find someone new to attack, thinking it was funny. <br/>  Harry and Ron were in the library with Hermione, Annalis, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun. Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk and Kihyun wandered in a while later and pushed a table next to Annalis’ before sitting down to join the conversation. <br/>  “It's not a big deal, Harry. They're afraid and blaming you.” Annalis says, reaching out to pat his hand as the door opens. <br/>  “Lis!” Draco exclaims, only to be shushed by Madam Pince. <br/>  “Yes, Dray?” Annalis responds, glancing up as he stops dead, staring at Harry, Ron and Hermione. He opens his mouth then shuts it like a fish. <br/>  “The next words to come out of your mouth had better be nice, Dray, or I'm punching you in the stomach again.” Annalis warns, causing Shownu and Wonho to snicker. Draco glares at them before locking eyes with Annalis. <br/>  “Actually since I have you here, Lis.” He says with a grin as everyone else looks confused and Annalis motions with her hand for him to continue. <br/>  “Harry, Ron, Hermione, I am deeply sorry for all the horrible things I have said to and about you.” He turns to the three, who sit there in shock. <br/>  “W-what brought this on?” Ron asks then clears his throat to try and avoid stuttering again. <br/>  “Someone very close to me told me that I don't have to be the bad guy, that it's my choice who I am. I choose to be better.” Draco replies with a grin as he glances back to Annalis and all three look like they've been smacked. <br/>  Annalis grins at Draco then at the other three as Draco drops into the empty seat beside her. <br/>  “I'm so proud of you, Dray.” She grins, turning to him when he sits down.<br/>  “Thanks, Lis. I never realized how good apologizing felt.” Draco grins like a fool causing Annalis to chuckle. <br/>  “Oh right! The reason I ran all the way here like an idiot. I just got in a fight with Pansy.” Draco says, waving his hands dramatically as Annalis raises her eyebrow. <br/>  “What happened, Dray?” She asks, causing him to sigh. <br/>  “She caught me as I was about to leave the common room. She asked me why I hadn't been hanging out with her, Crabbe and Goyle lately. I told her that I'd been hanging out with you guys and she made a face because she doesn't like you. She brought up my father and I told her that I didn't want to be like my father. She called me a prat and I escaped.” Draco finishes, panting slightly and Annalis launches herself at him. <br/>  “Oh my god, Dray! I'm so proud of you!” She exclaims as they hit the floor and he groans. <br/>  “Oh my god! Anna! Are you okay?” Hermione and Kihyun say at the same time causing Annalis to laugh. <br/>  “I'm fine but I totally squashed Dray.” She giggles as he glares at her and rights himself before leaning in to whisper in Annalis’ ear. <br/>  “Would it be bad to tell Harry that I punched Ernie Macmillan in the face?” Draco grins as he leans back and Annalis bursts out laughing. <br/>  “When did you do that?” She asks as she calms down. <br/>  “The day before yesterday. It was liberating let me tell you.” He grins at her as everyone looks confused. <br/>  “Wait… what did you do, Draco?” Minhyuk asks, looking up from his potions book. <br/>  “I punched Ernie in the face.” Draco replies, pulling his Transfiguration book from his bag. <br/>  “Good. That git deserved it.” Kihyun says, grinning and holding his hand out for a high five. The conversation tapered off as they all got immersed in their homework. <br/>  The group spent most of Christmas break in either the library or the Gryffindor common room. They had tried to study in the Slytherin common room but it had resulted in Pansy being put in a headlock by Annalis and Crabbe being punched in the nose by Changkyun. They figured it would be less trouble to be in Gryffindor tower especially after being caught by Snape. <br/>  “Why are we doing this again?” Shownu whines slightly causing Annalis to look up. <br/>  “You don't have to if you don't want to, Nunu. You agreed to help us find out about the Chamber.” Annalis replies, going back to the book she was reading. <br/>  “I know, Anna. I just don't get why we're scouring every book in the library for something that we aren't supposed to know about.” Shownu says, opening the book in front of him again. <br/>  “Kind of hard for them to hide something when it's scrawled on the wall.” Kihyun says as he turns a page.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holidays had come to an end and the group spent all of their time off together. Hermione and Annalis could almost always be found in the library. They searched as much as they could but kept coming up empty handed. <br/>  Hermione, Annalis, Draco and Kihyun were sitting in the back of the library when Harry and Ron came running in. <br/>  “What has you two so flustered?” Kihyun asks, glancing up at the two of them. <br/>  “We just escaped Myrtle.” Ron says out of breath and rubs his side. <br/>  “Why were you in a girl's bathroom?” Draco asks, raising his eyebrow. <br/>  “The whole second floor was flooded. We followed the water.” Harry replies as he takes a seat next to Annalis. <br/>  “And?” Hermione asks, raising her eyebrow at the two boys. <br/>  “Someone threw a book at her.” Harry replies, pulling a wet diary out of his pocket and placing it on the table. Kihyun flips through the pages to find it empty. <br/>  “Who would throw away an empty diary?” Draco asks confusedly as Harry takes the diary back from Kihyun. <br/>  “No idea. Myrtle said she didn't see them.” Ron replies as he continues rubbing his side. <br/>  “What's wrong with your side, Ron?” Annalis asks with a raised eyebrow. <br/>  “Harry elbowed me in it.” Ron says, shooting Harry a glare causing the spectacled boy to roll his eyes. <br/>  “Yeah but tell her why, Ron.” Harry says, staring intently at the redhead. <br/>  “I said something rude to Myrtle.” Ron says, looking down at his knees. <br/>  “Then you deserved it.” Hermione replies as she goes back to her homework. Draco reaches over and picks up the diary. <br/>  “This book is fifty years old.” He says thoughtfully, drawing everyone's attention to him. <br/>  “There's a name too. ‘T. M. Riddle’.” He says, turning the book so everyone could see. <br/>  “I wonder who that is.” Hermione hums more to herself than anything. Everyone around the table shrugged, not knowing. <br/>  Over the next few weeks, things were quiet. There were no attacks and, of course, Lockhart was congratulating himself. When Annalis and the boys walked into the great hall to find giant, obnoxiously pink flowers on the walls and heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling, there was a collective groan. The group of nine sat at their table as Harry came through the door. <br/>  “Happy Valentine's day!” Lockhart yells at the top of his lungs. <br/>  “And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!” He finishes with a clap of his hands and a bunch of dwarves, wearing golden wings and carrying harps, walk into the room. <br/>  “My friendly, card carrying cupids!” He grins causing Annalis to glance at Wonho and roll her eyes. <br/>  “They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any other wizard I’ve ever met, the sly old dog!” Lockhart wasn't paying attention to the reactions of his fellow professors. <br/>  “Fat chance.” Shownu whispers across the table causing the other eight to giggle. <br/>  Annalis made it through most of the day without any valentines for her, which she was okay with, and a dwarf only burst into two of her classrooms. Annalis, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun caught up with Marie and Luna heading upstairs to meet up with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco when they heard it. <br/>  “Oi, you! ‘Arry Potter!” They all heard from behind them causing Harry to pale. <br/>  “I've got a musical message to deliver to ‘Arry Potter in person.” The dwarf said, with a threatening ring of his harp. <br/>  “Not here.” Harry whispers, trying to leave quickly. <br/>  “Hold still!” The dwarf pulls on Harry’s bag to which Harry pulls back. <br/>  “Let me go.” Harry demands a second before his bag rips in half and all his things fall to the floor. Harry starts trying to pick up his things with the help of Hyungwon. <br/>  “What's going on here?” Pansy's shrill voice rings out as Harry starts shoving his things into his destroyed bag. <br/>  “What's all the commotion?” Percy asks as Harry tries to take off but the dwarf grabs his legs, making him fall. <br/>  “Right. Here is your singing valentine.” He says, sitting on Harry's legs. <br/>  “His eyes are as green as freshly pickled toad, <br/>His hair is as dark as a black board,<br/>I wish he was mine, he's really divine,<br/>The hero who conquered the dark lord.” The dwarf finally let Harry up as the crowd laughed. <br/>  “Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now.” Percy says in his prefect voice, ushering everyone off to class as Crabbe bends down to pick something off the ground. <br/>  “Give that back.” Harry says upon realizing it's the diary. <br/>  “Wonder what Potter's written in this?” Pansy says, taking it from Crabbe. <br/>  “Hand it over, Parkinson.” Percy says harshly, looking at Pansy. <br/>  “When I've had a look.” Pansy smirks and Harry goes for his wand. Seeing this, Draco grabs his arm and shakes his head as Annalis looks at Pansy. <br/>  “Give it back, pug face. Draco can only hold him back for so long.” She glances around to see Ginny staring, terrified at the diary in Pansy’s hand. Pansy scoffs before tossing the diary at Annalis, who catches it. <br/>  “Whatever.” Pansy says, pushing past Harry with Crabbe and Goyle following her. <br/>  “Thanks, Anna, Draco.” Harry says as Annalis hands him the diary. <br/>  “You okay, Gin?” Annalis hears her twin ask the redhead, who nods as she walks toward their classroom. <br/>  As Annalis takes a seat in the library the next day, Hermione comes rushing in, out of breath. <br/>  “What's up, ‘Mione?” Annalis asks, raising her eyebrow as the breathless Gryffindor sits down. <br/>  “Harry found out new information from the diary.” Hermione says when she's caught her breath. <br/>  “The empty diary?” Annalis asks in confusion. <br/>  “Not as empty as we thought. There was a spell on it. According to Tom Riddle, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago, which is why he was expelled.” Hermione replies in a hushed tone causing Annalis’ eyes to widen. <br/>  “That can't be true. Have you talked to Hagrid?” She asks, causing Hermione to shake her head. <br/>  “No. We aren't going to unless there's another attack.” Hermione replies, pulling out her Transfiguration book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days after Easter holidays, Annalis and Wonho are sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione when Harry and Ron come down stairs from the boy's dorm. <br/>  “Riddle’s diary is gone.” Harry whispers as he sits on the floor in front of Annalis’ chair. All three look up at him in shock. <br/>  “What do you mean gone?” Wonho asks curiously as he closes his book. <br/>  “Someone tore the entire dorm apart. It's the only thing missing.” Ron replies, sitting across from Harry against Hermione's chair. <br/>  “What do you think, ‘Mione?” Annalis asks the bushy haired girl as she sets her book aside. <br/>  “It had to be a Gryffindor. Only they know the password except you guys and we all know it wasn't you.” Hermione replies causing everyone to nod. <br/>  The next morning, Annalis sat at the Gryffindor table talking to Dean about the upcoming Quidditch match when Hermione taps her shoulder. <br/>  “We're going up now. Are you coming?” She asks and Annalis turns to Dean, who nods and gestures for her to go. She gets up and follows Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the great hall after grabbing her book off the table. Just as they get to the staircase, Harry cries out. <br/>  “The voice! I heard it again - didn't you?” He says, looking between the three of them. Ron shakes his head as Hermione facepalms. <br/>  “Harry - I think I've understood something! I've gotta go to the library! Come on, Anna!” Hermione says and both girls run up the stairs. <br/>  “What did you understand, ‘Mione?” Annalis asks as she places the book she's carrying on the table. <br/>  “Why do you think only Harry can hear the voice, Anna? It's a snake!” Hermione says, pulling a large book from the shelf. Hermione flips through the book then tears a page out much to Annalis’ shock. <br/>  “Where's my quill?” Hermione mutters, digging in her bag as Annalis reads the torn out page. <br/>  “A basilisk?” She asks as Hermione finally pulls a quill out of her bag. <br/>  “Yep. It fits.” Hermione says as realization dawns on Annalis. <br/>  “Oh my god! You're right! It is Slytherin’s monster after all. It's been using the pipes!” Annalis exclaims as Hermione writes the word at the bottom of the page, nodding. <br/>  “Come on, Anna! We have to go to the Quidditch match and show Ron!” Hermione says, standing up and grabbing her bag. Just as they're about to leave, Annalis realizes she forgot her book. <br/>  “Crap. I forgot my book, ‘Mione. I'll catch up with you.” She says and Hermione nods. Annalis goes back to the table, grabs her book and heads back toward the door. <br/>  “Are you going to the Quidditch match as well, Madam Pince?” Annalis asks the librarian standing by the door. <br/>  “Yes.” The woman replies, opening the door. The scene that lays before them is not one they expected. <br/>  “Oh my god, Hermione!” Annalis exclaims, falling to her knees next to her friend, disregarding the Ravenclaw girl and picking up the paper on the basilisk while Madam Pince has her back turned. <br/>  Madam Pince was able to call a couple of teachers and both petrified girls and Annalis were taken to the hospital wing. <br/>  As Annalis sat beside Hermione with tears running down her face, Professor McGonagall came in with Harry and Ron behind her. <br/>  “Hermione!” Ron groans as Annalis jumps up and throws herself at Harry, sobbing into his chest. <br/>  “I only left her side for a minute, Harry. I'm sorry.” She sobs as Harry hugs her tightly. <br/>  “It wasn't your fault, Anna.” He replies, rubbing her back soothingly. <br/>  “I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was found next to them…” Professor McGonagall asks, picking up a mirror causing all three of them to shake their heads. <br/>  “I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students anyway.” Professor McGonagall says with a sigh. <br/>  “Professor, may I go as well?” Annalis asks quietly and Professor McGonagall nods. <br/>  “I figured you would anyway, Anna. I will inform Professor Snape of your whereabouts.” She says as she leads the three of them out of the hospital wing. <br/>  Annalis didn't let go of Harry’s arm until they reached the Gryffindor common room. She then curled up in the chair that Hermione always sat in, facing Professor McGonagall. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat on the floor in front of her as Professor McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment from her pocket. <br/>  “All students will return to their House common rooms by six o’clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.” She read into the silence of the common room. <br/>  “I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward.” She says, rolling up the parchment before climbing out the portrait hole. <br/>   Annalis wasn't paying attention to what George said to Harry as she combed through Ron's hair with her fingers. <br/>  “What are we going to do?” She asks Harry and Ron after a while. <br/>  “D’you think they suspect Hagrid?” Ron asks, turning to face the two. <br/>  “We've got to go and talk to him.” Harry says, looking determined. <br/>  “I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start.” He says, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. <br/>  “But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class -” Ron starts nervously. <br/>  “I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again.” Harry says quietly causing Ron to nod.<br/>  “I'm going with you.” Annalis says, causing both boys to turn and stare at her wide eyed. <br/>  “What? No!” Harry says almost automatically.<br/>  “Yes. Hermione is my friend too, Harry. You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing.” She replies, fixing him with a piercing gaze causing him to swallow audibly. <br/>  “There isn't room for three under the cloak.” He tries causing her to raise her eyebrow. <br/>  “Don't lie to me, Harry Potter. I know what happened last year.” She whispers angrily as Fred gets somewhat close. <br/>  “Fine.” Harry slumps in his chair in defeat and Annalis grins. <br/>  “You know, Anna, you are the scariest first year I have ever met and you sounded like Hermione right then.” Ron tells her, staring wide eyed as she grins again. <br/>  “I know.” She replies matter-of-factly, reminding Ron again of Hermione. <br/>  As the common room began to clear out, the three played chess, growing more anxious as time passed. Finally when he was sure that Dean, Seamus and Neville were asleep, Harry went to retrieve his cloak. <br/>  The trek across the castle was intense, especially when Ron stubbed his toe and swore as they approached Snape, who sneezed at the right moment. After finally making it out the door, they quickly made their way down to Hagrid’s hut, only pulling the invisibility cloak off when they reached the door. <br/>  “Oh.” Hagrid says as he opens the door after they knock. <br/>  “What’re you three doin’ here?” He asks, dropping the crossbow he had pointed at their faces and letting them in. <br/>  “What's that for?” Harry asks, nodding towards the crossbow as Annalis closes the door. <br/>  “Nothin’ - nothin’ - I've bin expectin’ - doesn’ matter - sit down - I'll make tea -” Hagrid replies, turning to the fire. <br/>  “ Are you okay, Hagrid?” Annalis asks after Hagrid almost puts the fire out by spilling water and crushes the teapot in his hand by accident. <br/>  “Did you hear about Hermione?” Harry asks, watching Hagrid pour water into cups without tea bags. <br/>  “Oh, I heard all righ’” Hagrid replies, his voice cracking. He drops the fruitcake he had just picked up when a knock sounds at the door. Harry, Ron and Annalis look at each other in a panic before throwing the cloak on and cramming themselves into a corner. <br/>  “Good evening, Hagrid.” Professor Dumbledore says, walking into Hagrid’s hut followed by a strangely dressed man holding a lime green hat. <br/>  “That's Dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!” Ron whispers as quietly as possible. Hagrid sits in a chair as Harry elbows Ron. <br/>  “Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry’s got to act.” Fudge says causing Hagrid to look from him to Dumbledore. <br/> "I never. You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir -” Hagrid stares at Dumbledore beseechingly. <br/>  “I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence.” Dumbledore says, turning to Fudge with a frown. <br/>  “Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch -” Fudge replies, having the decency to look uncomfortable. <br/>  “Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest.” Dumbledore says, with a kind of fire in his eyes. <br/>  “Look at it from my point of view. I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -” Fudge says, playing with his hat. <br/>  “Take me? Take me where?” Hagrid asks, visibly shaking. <br/>  “For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology -” Fudge wouldn't look at Hagrid as he said this. <br/>  “Not Azkaban?” Hagrid says in a strained voice. As Fudge opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore opened the door to reveal Draco’s father, Lucius, causing Harry to gasp and Annalis to elbow him. Lucius was looking for Dumbledore to issue an Order of Suspension. Hagrid got angry and Fudge just seemed uncomfortable. Dumbledore said he'd step down but his parting words were what struck Annalis as odd. Does he know we're here? She thought to herself as she watched Lucius and Dumbledore leave. <br/>  As Fudge was ushering him out, Hagrid said something about following spiders and feeding Fang. <br/>  “We're in trouble now. No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone.” Ron says grimly after the door closed and he pulled off the cloak. Harry and Annalis nod in agreement as Fang howls and scratches at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Ron and Annalis were always together now, except for classes. She had permission from both Professors McGonagall and Snape to sleep in Gryffindor tower. They had relayed what happened at Hagrid’s to Draco and Annalis’ brothers at lunch the next day. All of them were upset when Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t let them in to see Hermione. Everyone in the castle looked worried except Pansy, who for some reason looked smug. She could be heard across the great hall, complaining about the ‘mudbloods’ causing Annalis to clench her fist and start to stand up. <br/>  “It’s not worth the detention.” Draco murmurs as him and Jooheon pull her back down in her seat. They had all started eating at the Gryffindor table to discuss things with Harry and Ron. At dinner one night, Harry and Ron told them about seeing the spiders in Herbology. <br/>  “We’re going tonight.” Harry informs them as Ron pales a little. <br/>  “Before you say anything, Anna, I know that I can’t stop you.” He says as she opens her mouth then closes it with a cheeky grin. <br/>  “Wait, why don’t any of us get to go?” Shownu asks, frowning slightly at Harry. <br/>  “Because none of you have permission to be in Gryffindor tower after hours.” Annalis says to him and he rolls his eyes. <br/>  “So you’re just going to go running around doing god knows what with Harry and Ron?” Minhyuk asks incredulously, looking from Annalis to Harry. <br/>  “That’s what she does, Hyuk.” Wonho says, not taking his eyes away from his best friend. <br/>  “What do you mean, Wonho?” Draco asks curiously as all boys look from Annalis to Wonho. <br/>  “She constantly gets us in trouble at home. Just be careful, okay, Anna?” Wonho says, causing Annalis to roll her eyes but nod anyway. <br/>  Later that night, Annalis sits somewhat nervously beside Ginny in Gryffindor tower, watching Fred and George play Exploding Snap against Harry and Ron for a while. Annalis could tell that they were losing to the twins on purpose until finally three of the four Weasleys went to bed. Harry, Ron and Annalis nod to each other before putting the cloak on and climbing out the portrait hole. Dodging the teachers as they made their way through the castle was tricky but finally they made it out the castle’s oak front doors and into the grounds. <br/>  “‘Course we might get to the forest and find there’s nothing to follow. Those spiders might not’ve been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction but…” Ron rambles hopefully and Annalis rolls her eyes. Hagrid’s house looked pitiful with it’s lightless windows and Annalis was sure they’d be caught because of Fang’s loud barking. He quieted when Harry fed him treacle fudge and his mouth got stuck shut. Annalis watches Harry leave the cloak on the table, seeing as how they wouldn’t need it in the forest. <br/>  “Come on, Fang, we’re going for a walk.” Harry tells the dog, who happily follows them out. <br/>  “Lumos.” Harry and Annalis whisper causing their wands to light up. <br/>  “Good thinking. I’d light mine too, but you know- it’d probably blow up or something…” Ron mumbles and Annalis pats his shoulder reassuringly as Harry points out two spiders heading toward the forest. <br/>  “Okay. I’m ready. Let’s go.” Ron says, after taking a deep breath and the three of them set off into the forest. The only sounds they heard for quite a while were snapping twigs and the rustle of leaves. The trees began to thicken as they continued to follow the spiders. Harry jumped when Fang’s nose touched his hand, stepping on Ron’s foot in the process causing Annalis to chuckle quietly. <br/>  “What d’you reckon?” Harry asks, glancing at his companions. <br/>  “We’ve come this far.” Ron replies and Annalis nods her agreement. They continue to follow the spiders at a much slower pace due to obstacles. Out of nowhere, Fang lets out a loud bark causing all of them to jump out of their skin. <br/>  “What?” Ron says rather loudly, grabbing Harry’s arm. <br/>  “There’s something moving over there. Listen...sounds like something big…” Harry whispers as Annalis moves up to Harry’s other side. <br/>  “Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh-” Ron whines and Annalis turns to him, rolling her eyes. <br/>  “Shut up. It’ll hear you.” She whispers to him around Harry. <br/>  “Hear me? It’s already heard Fang!” Ron replies, voice sounding higher than it should. All they could see was darkness but they heard an odd rumbling. <br/>  “What d’you think it’s doing?” Harry asks, still looking around. <br/>  “Probably getting ready to pounce.” Ron mumbles. <br/>  “D’you think it’s gone?” Annalis asks, feeling the first licks of fear in her chest. <br/>  “Dunno.” Ron replies when all of a sudden the three of them are blinded by a bright light from their right. <br/>  “Harry!” Ron suddenly exclaims, voice flooded with relief. “Harry, it’s our car!” Both Harry and Annalis jump at Ron’s loudness. <br/>  “What?” Harry asks but Ron takes off toward the light. <br/>  “Come on!” Annalis glances at Harry before the two of them follow Ron. In the middle of a clearing sits a turquoise car covered in mud and scratches. <br/>  “It’s been here all this time!” Ron says happily as he moves around the car. <br/>  “Look at it. The forest’s turned it wild…” Ron continues as Annalis looks between the red head, the car and Harry a couple times. <br/>  “Do I even want to know?” Annalis asks Harry, who frowns slightly. <br/>  “Oh right. Ron and I couldn’t get through the barrier at King’s Cross so we took Ron’s dad’s car.” Harry gestures to the car, still being admired by the red head. <br/>  “Idiots.” Annalis mumbles to herself as Harry glances around. <br/>  “And we thought it was going to attack us! I wondered where it had gone!” Ron pats the car as Annalis rolls her eyes. <br/>  “We’ve lost the trail. Come on, let’s go and find them.” Harry says, turning to his companions. Ron says nothing, which Annalis finds weird so she turns to find him staring, terrified, at something behind Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annalis hears the clicking from behind them but doesn’t get a chance to move as what appears to be a leg wraps around her waist. She glances around realizing that Harry, Ron and Fang had also been grabbed and carried away. She fights an internal battle with the fear building in her as she sees pincers. Suddenly she’s dropped to the ground beside Harry and looks around. There are giant spiders everywhere and Ron looks like he’s had a Silencing Charm cast on him with his mouth open in a silent scream. She catches a few words of what the spider is saying to the bigger blind spider in the web dome before she tunes it out to observe their surroundings. <br/>  “We’re friends of Hagrid’s.” Harry’s voice brings Annalis back to the conversation and clicking goes around the clearing. <br/>  “Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before.” Aragog, the blind spider, says as Annalis glances between him and Harry. <br/>  “Hagrid’s in trouble. That’s why we’ve come.” Harry replies, Annalis can hear his breathing speed up. <br/>  “In trouble?” The spider asks in concern. “But why has he sent you?” Annalis watches Harry for a second before turning her head toward the giant spider in front of her. <br/>  “They think, up at the school, that Hagrid’s been setting a - a - something on students. They’ve taken him to Azkaban.” She says with a confidence only a Slytherin could possess. Clicking echoes through the hollow at her words. <br/>  “But that was years ago. Years and years ago. I remember it well. That’s why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free.” Aragog says, almost frantically. <br/>  “And you...you didn’t come from the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry finds his voice and Annalis rolls her eyes as Aragog clicks angrily. <br/>  “I! I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid’s goodness…” Harry seemed to be at a loss when Aragog had finished speaking so Annalis spoke again. <br/>  “So you never - never attacked anyone?” Annalis was beginning to worry about Ron, he had been quiet for far too long. <br/>  “Never. It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…” Aragog replies, Annalis nods to herself. <br/>  “But then… Do you know what did kill that girl? Because whatever it is, it’s back and attacking people again-” Whatever Harry was gonna say next is overridden by furious clicking and the angry movement of legs. <br/>  “The thing that lives in the castle is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school.” Aragog says and realization dawns on Annalis. <br/>  “What is it?” Harry asks when Annalis stays silent. <br/>  “We do not speak of it! We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times.” Aragog moved slowly back into the dome as the other spiders moved closer to the four of them. <br/>  “We’ll just go, then.” Annalis tells the spider as she stands from being on her knees and gestures to the others. <br/>  “Go? I think not.” Aragog says as Harry and Ron start to climb to their feet. <br/>  “But - but -” Harry starts only to be cut off by Aragog. <br/>  “My son and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wonders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid.” Aragog says before slipping completely into the dome. ‘Crap.’ Annalis thinks as she takes in the spiders coming toward them. She’s about to call out to Harry when a loud sound echoes through the hollow accompanied by a bright light. The car comes flying into the hollow, hitting spiders as it goes before coming to a stop in front of them with it’s doors open. <br/>  “Get Fang!” Harry calls to Ron as he and Annalis jump into the car. Ron grabs Fang and tosses him into the backseat before following him in. As soon as Ron’s in, the car slams the doors and takes off out of the hollow. There’s a few moments of quiet in which Annalis and Harry glance between themselves before turning to find Ron still open mouthed. <br/>  “Are you okay?” Harry asks the red head, who says nothing in return, still in shock. After about ten minutes of jostling around, Harry and Annalis can see patches of sky and the trees have thinned out. The car comes to an abrupt stop and Annalis braces herself on the dashboard. Harry reaches back to let the howling Fang out and as soon as the door is open the boarhound leaps out. Annalis watches him make a beeline for Hagrid’s house as her and Harry climb out of the car. She turns back to the car when Ron climbs out, still unable to speak. She watches Harry pat the car in appreciation before it returns to the forest. As Harry goes into Hagrid’s house to get the cloak and check on Fang, Annalis turns to ask Ron if he’s okay only to find him emptying his stomach in the pumpkin patch. <br/>  “Follow the spiders,” Ron says, wiping his mouth as Harry joins them. “I’ll never forgive Hagrid. We’re lucky to be alive.” Annalis snorts at the whine that seeps into Ron’s voice. <br/>  “I bet he thought Aragog wouldn’t hurt friends of his.” Harry replies and Annalis is pretty sure he rolled his eyes. <br/>  “That’s exactly Hagrid’s problem!” Ron whines, smacking the house’s side wall. “He always thinks monsters aren’t as bad as they’re made out, and look where it’s got him! A cell in Azkaban!” Annalis rolls her eyes as Ron shivers. “What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I’d like to know?” Ron continues his rant. <br/>“That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent.” Ron snorts rather loudly as Harry throws the cloak over the three of them. The three of them continue the journey towards the castle in silence, too afraid of being caught. When they finally make it to Gryffindor tower, Ron immediately goes up to the boy’s dorm but Harry stays in the common room with Annalis. They sit in silence for a while before Annalis looks up at Harry. <br/>  “Hey Harry?” She says, eyes wide with realization. <br/>  “What is it, Anna?” Harry asks, eyebrow creeping up his forehead at the look on her face. <br/>  “Harry - that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom… What if she never left the bathroom? What if she’s still there?” She watches confusion flit across his face before understanding settles in its place. <br/>  “You don’t think - not Moaning Myrtle?” She nods at his conclusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annalis and Harry relay everything from the night before to the others the next morning at breakfast while Ron stares sourly at his plate. <br/>  “All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away and we could have asked her, and now…” Ron grumbles to his plate, only to look up when Annalis and Draco snort. <br/>  “I didn’t even know you could make that sound, Draco, but what’s funny?” Ron says, causing Draco to stick his tongue out at him. <br/>  “Two things: one, why were you two even going into the girl’s bathroom in the first place?” Annalis gestures to Harry and Ron before continuing. “And two, in case you hadn’t noticed, Ron, I happen to be a girl.” She says before standing up and ushering Jooheon, Hyungwon and Changkyun off to class. The boys all whined when the professor made the announcement that exams would start the following week. <br/>  “I don’t know why you all are whining. Have you seen Ron’s wand?” Draco says to Wonho, Kihyun and Minhyuk as they sit down at lunch. <br/>  “Don’t remind me, Draco.” Ron whines causing Annalis and the other boys to snigger. The next couple of days went by uneventfully until Professor McGonagall made an announcement three days before exams. <br/>  “I have good news.” She starts, pausing when people begin to shout things out. “Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit.” The room suddenly came alive with cheering. Wonho reaches over to high five Annalis as Draco catches her eye and nods to their house table. Annalis turns to find Pansy looking rather sour and grins. <br/>  “It won’t matter that we never asked Myrtle, then! Hermione’ll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she’ll go crazy when she finds out we’ve got exams in three days time. She hasn’t studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they’re over.” Ron says cheerily as Ginny comes to sit beside him, looking terribly nervous. <br/>  “What’s up?” Ron asks her as he scoops himself more porridge. Ginny didn’t say anything at first, just kept looking up and down the table. <br/>  “Spit it out.” Ron looks at his sister curiously along with the rest of the group. <br/>  “I’ve got to tell you something.” Ginny says under her breath, refusing to look at Harry. <br/>  “What is it?” Harry asks, carefully. Ginny can’t seem to put her thoughts into words. <br/>  “What?” Ron hisses causing Ginny to open and close her mouth. <br/>  “Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?” Harry asks quietly, leaning across Shownu so only the group could hear. Just as Ginny looks like she might reply, Percy strides up, looking exhausted. <br/>  “If you’ve finished eating, I’ll take that seat, Ginny. I’m starving, I’ve only just come off patrol duty.” Ginny jumps out of her seat, gives Percy a scared look and disappears. <br/>  “Percy!” Ron starts angrily as Percy takes the seat Ginny had vacated. “She was just about to tell us something important!” Percy chokes on the sip of tea he’d just taken as Ron says this. <br/>  “What sort of thing?” He asks through his coughs. <br/>  “I just asked her if she’d seen anything odd, and she started to say-” Harry started to say but Percy cut him off. <br/>  “Oh - that - that’s nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets.” Annalis raises her eyebrow at Kihyun as Percy finishes his statement. <br/>  “How do you know?” Ron asks, mirroring Annalis’ expression. <br/>  “Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was - well, never mind - the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she’d keep her word. It’s nothing, really, I’d just rather -”  The uncomfortable look on Percy’s face had Annalis and a couple of the boys covering their mouths. <br/>  “What were you doing, Percy? Go on, tell us, we won’t laugh.” Ron says with a grin that Percy doesn’ return. <br/>  “Pass me those rolls, Harry, I’m starving.” Percy avoids the question causing the whole group to snort. As breakfast comes to an end, Annalis feels like she’s missing something. When she follows Changkyun, Hyungwon and Jooheon out of the great hall and spots Professor McGonagall, she knows what it is. <br/>  “I need to talk to McGonagall. I’ll catch up to you in a bit.” She tells them, not waiting for an answer before taking off. <br/>  “Professor?” She inquires as she catches up to McGonagall. <br/>  “What is it, Anna?” McGonagall asks, coming to a stop and turning to face her. <br/>  “I was wondering if I could see Hermione. I know that she can’t hear me or anything but I just need to see her.” Annalis babbles, nervously gripping the strap of her bag and staring at the floor. <br/>  “Of course, Anna. I’ll let Madame Pomfrey know that you have permission.” McGonagall says, resting a hand on Annalis’ shoulder. <br/>  “Thank you, Professor.” Annalis smiles slightly up at the woman. Annalis has been sitting beside Hermione for a while when Madame Pomfrey opens the door to reveal Harry and Ron. <br/>  “Anna? What are you doing here?” Ron asks upon spotting her and she gestures to Hermione. <br/>  “What about you?” Annalis asks, glancing between the two boys. <br/>  “We were gonna sneak into Myrtle’s bathroom but McGonagall caught us.” Harry whispers causing Annalis to roll her eyes. <br/>  “You know I’m a girl, right?” She asks, slipping her hands into the pockets of her robes. She frowns as she pulls a folded piece of paper from her pocket. <br/>  “What’s that?” Harry asks, watching her eyes widen when she unfolds it. <br/>  “The reason we went to the library the day ‘Mione was attacked.” Annalis whispers causing both boys to look at her in shock. <br/>  “Of the many feared beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.” Annalis reads in a quiet voice so only the boys can hear her. <br/>  “Ron. That’s it. That’s the answer. The monster in the Chamber’s a Basilisk - a giant snake. That’s why I’ve been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It’s because I understand Parseltongue…” Harry whispers, turning from Annalis to his best friend before glancing around at the other petrified people. “The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one’s died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin...Justin must’ve seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn’t die again...and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and - “ Harry trails off as Ron’s mouth falls open. <br/>  “And Mrs. Norris?” Annalis asks when Ron says nothing. <br/>  “The water… The flood from Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection.” Harry takes the page from Annalis, who is deep in thought. <br/>  “‘The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it’! Hagrid’s roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn’t want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! ‘Spiders flee before the Basilisk’! It all fits!” Harry says quiet but excited as Ron finally snaps his mouth shut. <br/>  “But how’s the basilisk been getting around the place? A giant snake… Someone would’ve seen…” Ron trails off when Harry turns the paper to show him the word Hermione wrote on the bottom. <br/>  “Pipes. Pipes… Ron, it’s been using the plumbing. I’ve been hearing that voice inside the walls…” Harry tells the red head as realization dawns on Annalis and she reaches out blindly, her hand coming in contact with Harry’s arm. <br/>  “The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! What if it’s a bathroom? What if it’s in -” Annalis meets Harry’s eye as she speaks. <br/>  “Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.” Harry and Ron say together and Annalis nods. They sit in excited silence for a few moments. <br/>  “This means I can’t be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin’s one, too. That’s how he’s been controlling the Basilisk.” Harry says, glancing between Ron and Annalis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’re we going to do? Should we go straight to McGonagall?” Ron asks, eyes darting excitedly between his two friends. <br/>  “Let’s go to the staff room. She’ll be there in ten minutes. It’s nearly break.” Harry stands quickly, followed by Annalis and Ron. The three of them hustle to the staff room then into it so they weren’t caught in the hallway. They waited for the bell, pacing the room only to freeze when they heard McGonagall’s voice sweep over the school. <br/>  “All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please.” The three of them stared at each other as silence fell. <br/>  “Not another attack? Not now?” Annalis breaks the silence, glancing from Harry to Ron and back. <br/>  “What’ll we do? Go back to the dormitory?” Ron asks, unable to pull his eyes away from Harry. <br/>  “No.” Harry pauses briefly, eyes wandering the room. “In here. Let’s hear what it’s all about. Then we can tell them what we’ve found out.” He gestures to the ugly closet to their left and three of them squashed into it. They heard the students making their way to their dormitories as teachers began to spill into the staff room, a mix of emotions on their faces. <br/>  “It has happened.” McGonagall started, being the last to arrive. “A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself.” Several teachers reacted to this news. <br/>  “How can you be sure?” Snape asked, white knuckling the back of the chair he was holding. <br/>  “The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. ‘Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.” The white faced McGonagall replies causing Professor Flitwick to start crying. <br/>  “Who is it? Which student?” Madame Hooch asks from where she’d fallen into a chair. <br/>  “Ginny Weasley.” McGonagall replies and Annalis covers her mouth as Ron sinks to the floor beside Harry. <br/>  “We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…” McGonagall is cut off by the staff room door flying open. <br/>  “So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?” Lockhart strides in, grinning, completely missing how the other teachers are looking at him. <br/>  “Just the man. The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last.” Snape says, stepping towards the paling professor. <br/>  “That’s right, Gilderoy. Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?” Sprout adds calmly. <br/>  “I - well, I -” Lockhart stutters out and Annalis has to hold her breath to avoid a snort. <br/>  “Yes, didn’t you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?” Flitwick chimes in. <br/>  “D-did I? I don’t recall -” Lockhart begins but is cut off.<br/>  “I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn’t had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested. Didn’t you say that the whole affair was bungled, and that you should have been given free rein from the first?” Snape asks and Annalis has to stifle a giggle. <br/>  “I - I really never - you may have misunderstood -” Lockhart cuts himself off, looking very much like a caged rabbit. <br/>  “We’ll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy. Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We’ll make sure everyone’s out of your way. You’ll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last.” McGonagall informs Lockhart, who looks around as if looking for an escape. <br/>  “V-very well. I’ll - I’ll be in my office, getting - getting ready.” He finally replies before leaving the room. <br/>  “Right, that’s got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first things tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories.” McGonagall sighs and the teachers begin to leave, one at a time. <br/>  Annalis sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, Fred and George in silence the whole afternoon. Percy had locked himself in his room after sending an owl to their parents. The common room felt overcrowded and eerie at the same time to Annalis, seeing as everyone was there but no one was saying anything. Fred and George went up to their dorm around sunset, seemingly unable to sit anymore. <br/>  “She knew something, Harry.” Ron croaks and Annalis reaches out, taking his hand in hers. “That’s why she was taken. It’s wasn’t some stupid thing about Percy at all. She’d found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was -” Ron pauses to swipe at his eyes with his free hand and Annalis squeezes the one in hers. “I mean, she was a pureblood. There can’t be any other reason.” No one says anything for a while after Ron finishes his statement. <br/>  “D’you think there’s any chance at all she’s not - you know -” Ron trails off unable to finish the sentence as Annalis squeezes his hand again. <br/>  “D’you know what? I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He’s going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him it’s a basilisk in there.” Ron says after a few minutes and Harry glances at Annalis, who nods her agreement. No one stopped them as they left the common room. Harry knocked at Lockhart’s door when they arrived and Lockhart’s eye was all they could see when it barely opened. <br/>  “Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Weasley - Miss. Karver. I’m rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -” Lockhart opens the door a little bit more. <br/>  “Professor, we’ve got some information for you. We think it’ll help you.” Harry tells the half of Lockhart’s face they can see. <br/>  “Er - well - all right -” Lockhart looks uncomfortable when he opens the door for them to enter. The room looks empty when they walk in and Annalis raises her eyebrow at Harry. <br/>  “Are you going somewhere?” She asks, turning back to the professor. <br/>  “Er, well, yes. Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go -” He replies, pulling a poster of himself from the door. <br/>  “What about my sister?” Ron asks icily. <br/>  “Well, as to that - most unfortunate - No one regrets more than I -” Lockhart won’t look at any of them as he empties a drawer into a bag. <br/>  “You’re the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can’t go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!” Harry tells the professor incredulously. <br/>  “Well - I must say - when I took the job - nothing in the job description - didn’t expect -” Lockhart murmurs, throwing socks into the trunk with his robes. <br/>  “You mean you’re running away? After all that stuff you did in your books -” Annalis starts in realization, only to be cut off. <br/>  “Books can be misleading.” Lockhart states cautiously.<br/>  “You wrote them!” Harry cries in disbelief. <br/>  “My dear boy. Do use your common sense. My books wouldn’t have sold half as well if people didn’t think I’d done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old American warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He’d look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on.” Lockhart is cut off by Annalis’ loud snort. <br/>  “So you’ve just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?” Harry asks, staring at Lockhart as if he’d grown another head. <br/>  “Harry, Harry, it’s not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn’t remember doing it. If there’s one thing I pride myself on, it’s my Memory Charms. No, it’s been a lot of work, Harry. It’s not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog.” He says arrogantly, shutting and locking his trunks. “Let’s see, I think that’s everything. Yes. Only one thing left.” He turns to them with his wand pulled. <br/>  “Awfully sorry, children, but I’ll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can’t have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I’d never sell another book -” He starts to raise his wand but Harry is faster. <br/>  “Expelliarmus!” Harry shouts, his spell throwing Lockhart backwards and sending his wand flying. Ron catches Lockhart’s wand and pitches it out the window. <br/>  “Shouldn’t have let Professor Snape teach us that one.” Annalis states as the three of them stalk toward Lockhart, Harry kicking one of Lockhart’s trunks out of the way. <br/>  “What d’you want me to do? I don’t know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There’s nothing I can do.” Lockhart whines as they come to stand in a semi circle around him. “You’re in luck. We think we know where it is. And what’s inside it. Let’s go.” Harry replies, gesturing for Lockhart to get up. <br/>  “Anna?” Harry says, not taking his eyes off Lockhart. “I want you to go back to the Slytherin common room. Before you say anything, someone in the castle needs to know where we are. Just in case.” Harry glances at her as she nods. <br/>  “Fine but be careful. Both of you. Hermione will kill me if you two die.” Annalis huffs causing both boys to chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Annalis walks into the Slytherin common room, she finds it mostly empty. Draco, Wonho and Kihyun sit on one couch while Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun fill the other. Shownu sits in the armchair and Minhyuk is sprawled on his stomach on the rug between the two couches. <br/>  “Anna!” Hyungwon exclaims as she approaches , earning a sad smile from his friend. <br/>  “What’s wrong, sis?” Wonho asks as Kihyun pulls her into his lap. <br/>  “Long story short, Lockhart is a fraud and Harry and Ron are going into the Chamber of Secrets as we speak.” She replies, leaning her head on Kihyun’s shoulder. <br/>  “Wait, what?” Minhyuk asks, pulling himself into a seated position. <br/>  “I think you need to start at the beginning, sis.” Shownu tells her, leaning forward in his chair. So Annalis started with talking to Professor McGonagall that morning and told them everything. <br/>  “I wonder who was taken into the Chamber.” Jooheon murmurs and Annalis freezes, growing silent. <br/>  “Wait, Snape didn’t tell you?” She glances around at the boys to find them shaking their heads. <br/>  “To be honest, after you disappeared this morning, didn’t show up for your classes and then the announcement, we thought it was you.” Changkyun states quietly and Annalis stares at him with wide eyes. <br/>  “Why?” She all but whispers, causing Wonho to snort. <br/>  “Well, sis, you do have an awful habit of sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Annalis kicks him from her spot in Kihyun’s lap, leaning against the arm of the couch. <br/>  “So who is it?” Draco asks impatiently. <br/>  “It was Ginny.” Annalis says quietly and the boys freeze, staring wide eyed at her. The nine of them sit in silence for a while before their restlessness catches up with them. Annalis stands and begins pacing as Wonho, Shownu, Jooheon and Changkyun start a game of Exploding Snap. Every few minutes, one of the boys will pull Annalis down into their lap to stop her nervous pacing but it doesn’t last more than a moment or two before she’s pacing again. The boys give up playing Exploding Snap when it pops in Changkyun’s face for the second time. <br/>  As the hours passed, the boys started to fall asleep, Minhyuk on the floor, Shownu in the armchair, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun piled on one couch and Wonho leaning against Kihyun on the other while Annalis sat in Draco’s lap, talking quietly. A couple of hours after the boys fell asleep, Annalis heard the portraits begin to whisper about Harry being in McGonagall’s office and she jerked upright, pulling Draco from his dozing. <br/>  “Wha-?” Draco starts but Annalis shushes him. <br/>  “Harry is in McGonagall’s office according to the portraits.” She whispers and Draco suddenly looks more awake. <br/>“Let’s go.” He murmurs and they stand up, careful not to wake the others. Annalis and Draco rush through the castle to McGonagall’s office and lean against the wall for a while, not knowing what was happening on the other side of the wall. They had been waiting for a little bit when Ginny came out with two people who could only be her parents. <br/>  “Ginny!” Annalis and Draco exclaim in unison and Ginny turns, tears running down her face. <br/>  “Anna! Draco!” Ginny rushes into their arms, crying a little harder. <br/>  “We’re so glad that you’re okay, Gin.” Draco murmurs as Annalis strokes the girl’s hair. Annalis looks up to find looks of shock on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s faces. <br/>  “Hello, I’m Annalis Karver. I’m a friend of Ginny’s, though she’s closer with my sister, Marie.” Annalis introduces herself, pulling away from Draco and Ginny to extend her hand to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. <br/>  “You’re Annalis?” Mrs. Weasley asks as Mr. Weasley says, “Who’s that?” Annalis nods to Mrs. Weasley before turning to see Mr. Weasley pointing to where Ginny was wrapped around Draco. <br/>  “That’s Draco Malfoy, sir.” Annalis watches Mr. Weasley’s jaw drop for a second before regaining his composure. Mrs. Weasley unexpectedly pulls Annalis into a hug. <br/>  “You helped save my daughter. Thank you.” Mrs. Weasley says, pulling away and beckoning Ginny. <br/>  “See you later, Gin!” Annalis and Draco call causing Ginny to wave back to them. The next person to leave McGonagall’s office was Professor McGonagall herself. She stopped when she saw Annalis and Draco standing outside her office and shook her head. <br/>  “Should have known.” She mumbled to herself before turning to the two of them. “Evening, Miss. Karver, Mr. Malfoy.” She nodded once then turned to leave. <br/>  “Evening, Professor.” The two Slytherins chorused as she left. Ron and Lockhart were the next to come out. Lockhart looked around in amazement as Ron hugged Annalis and Draco. <br/>  “What’s up with him?” Draco asks, nodding toward Lockhart as Ron pulls away. <br/>  “Obliviated himself. He’s got no idea who he is. Dumbledore asked me to take him to the hospital wing.” Ron replies with a snort before turning back to Annalis and Draco. <br/>  “I’ll see you guys later.” He says before leading Lockhart away. <br/>  “Serves him right.” Draco says with a grin and Annalis laughs, nodding her agreement. They’re leaning against the wall, talking quietly, when two very unexpected guests show up. <br/>  “Father.” Draco acknowledges his father as the man approaches followed by a scared looking house elf. <br/>  “Draco. We will speak when I have finished speaking with Dumbledore.” Mr. Malfoy almost sneers at his son. Draco rolls his eyes as Mr. Malfoy walks past them and into McGonagall’s office. <br/>  “Well, that was interesting.” Annalis comments as the door closes. <br/>  “Indeed. He’s not gonna be very happy with me when we talk.” Draco says, grinning wickedly. It’s quiet for a while before Mr. Malfoy comes back out, kicking the house elf. <br/>  “Come along, Draco.” Mr. Malfoy commands as he passes them. <br/>  “No.” Draco says, defiance clear in his voice. Mr. Malfoy freezes for a second before turning to face his son. <br/>  “Excuse me?” His face contorts in fury. <br/>  “I’m going to stay right here and wait for my friend to come out of Professor McGonagall’s office.I’ll see you at home in a couple of weeks, Father.” Draco replies calmly and Mr. Malfoy sneers at him before turning to kick the house elf around the corner. A few seconds later, Harry comes rushing out of McGonagall’s office as they hear another scream from the house elf. <br/>  “Harry! What are you - ?” Annalis starts as Harry kicks off one of his shoes and pulls his sock off. They watch him shove the sock into the diary and jam his foot back into his shoe. <br/>  “Come on!” Harry says before taking off down the corridor. Draco looks at Annalis, who shrugs, before they follow Harry. <br/>  “Mr. Malfoy!I’ve got something for you -” Harry calls, coming to a stop and shoving the diary into Draco’s father’s hand. <br/>  “What the -?” Mr. Malfoy starts, pulling the sock from the diary and flinging it to the side. Draco snorts loudly when the house elf catches it. <br/>  “You’ll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter. They were meddlesome fools, too.” Mr. Malfoy says, causing Annalis to frown. “Come, Dobby. I said, come.” Mr. Malfoy turned to leave but Dobby didn’t move to follow. <br/>  “Master has given a sock. Master gave it to Dobby.” At the house elf’s words, Draco turned and buried his face in Annalis’ shoulder, trying to hide his laughter. <br/>  “What’s that? What did you say?” Mr. Malfoy turned back to the elf. <br/>  “Got a sock. Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free.” The look on Mr. Malfoy’s face made Annalis and Draco, who had calmed somewhat, reach for their wands. <br/>  “You’ve lost me my servant, boy!” He spits as he lunges for Harry. <br/>  “You shall not harm Harry Potter!” Dobby cries just before there is a loud bang and Mr. Malfoy is thrown down the stairs. Draco starts laughing again as Mr. Malfoy stands up and pulls his wand. <br/>  “You shall go now. You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now.” Dobby points a finger down at Draco’s father. He glared at the four of them, narrowing his eyes at his still laughing son, before turning and leaving. Draco continued to laugh as Annalis watched Harry and Dobby talk. Harry finally turned to Annalis and Draco after Dobby had hugged him and disappeared with a loud crack. <br/>  “You did it, Harry.” Annalis grins as she opens her arms. <br/>  “We did it, Anna. Together.” Harry replies, also grinning as he wraps an arm around Draco’s neck and the other around Annalis’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tells them what happened in the Chamber as they make their way to the great hall. As soon as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun came rushing over, simultaneously complaining about Draco and Annalis not waking them up and hugging Harry, Ron and Ginny. Eventually Hermione came bounding in and the whole group surrounded her in a group hug as she said, “You solved it!” <br/>  Around three, Hagrid came in and almost knocked everyone into their plates, succeeding with Ron and Harry. Annalis punched Harry’s shoulder as the entire Gryffindor table cheered when Dumbledore awarded him and Ron four hundred points. The whole school, except Hermione, cheered when Professor McGonagall announced that exams were cancelled and then again when Dumbeldore declared that Lockhart would not be returning next year. <br/>  The rest of term passed with afternoons full of giggling and Exploding Snap by the lake. When they found out that Draco’s father had been fired from as a school governor, the whole lot of them laughed themselves silly. Finally they were on the Hogwarts Express, Annalis led her brothers and Draco into the compartment across from Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. <br/>  “So we’re all hanging out this summer right?” Annalis asks after waving to Marie and Luna as they went past. <br/>  “Of course we are.” Wonho says from across from her and she kicks him from her spot in Shownu’s lap. <br/>  “I mean we’ll probably end up all together before the end of the summer anyway.” Kihyun says as he glances at the nodding boys around him. <br/>  “What about you, Dray?” Minhyuk asks the blonde, who shrugs. <br/>  “I guess that all depends on how things are with my father when I get home.” Draco says, meeting Annalis’ eye as she nods. <br/>  “Well, I owled my mother and she said you’re welcome to come stay with us if that ends up badly.” Draco nods at Annalis’ words and they spend the rest of the train ride talking about summer plans and who will probably show up at Wonho or Annalis’ house first. <br/>  “Won, do you know who is picking us up?” Marie asks when she joins them on the platform. <br/>  “I think it’s Appa.” Wonho replies as Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys join them. There’s round after round of hugs with the group and ‘See you next years’ are exchanged as well as ‘See you soons’ between Annalis and Marie and the boys. Finally Marie wraps one arm through Annalis’ and the other through Wonho’s. <br/>  “Let’s go home,” She says as she leads them through the barrier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>